Home Is Where the Heart Is
by breezywindslikeaboss
Summary: A strong but broken Elena returns to Mystic Falls after 200 years, and finds Damon Salvatore in her abandoned house? The two hit it off, but will their secrets surface and ruin what they have? Or will romance win, in this dark story? Mature read. May get smutty later.
1. Unbroken

My name is Elena Gilbert, and I'm a vampire. I sigh to myself. Even after all these years it still takes getting used to.  
I will always hate Jasmine for what she did to me; what she made me become. I never wanted this. I wanted  
to grow up and have kids, have a family, and be long gone by now. No one should live this long.  
I turned everything off for awhile, but it's time to face reality. I don't know why I always come back here,  
but I do. I stare up at the sign saying "Welcome to Mystic Falls", and sigh. My house was still there, I was  
sure of it. I make a quick left and see that the Gilbert house still stands in all of its glory. Abandoned for years  
it probably needs some work, but that's nothing I'm not capable of. Ever since Jasmine left, i've learned to do  
everything on my own and to trust no one. I park the car outside on the street, and grab my single dufflebag of clothes that I picked  
up on the way to Mystic Falls. The house actually didn't look like it was in too bad of shape, but I doubt  
it's still as pretty on the inside. I kick open the front door and walk in. It smelled like someone was in here but I wasn't too sure. The entry way looked the same as it did when I left it.  
"Hello?" I called.  
No answer. Still, after 200 years of being a vampire I learned not to trust the silence.  
I dropped my bag. and pushed myself against the wall. I stood there for a few minutes until I felt it was safe, and turned the corner.  
Suddenly I was slammed against the wall, barely missing the window. An incredibly handsome man with piercing blue eyes was staring at me as he held my wrists against the wall. I twisted his wrists, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and held his hands behind  
his back.  
"Well now, aren't you a feisty one?" He sneered.  
I let go of his hands and kicked him in the back so hard that he was face down on the floor. He groaned in pain.  
"Shit, sorry. It's not often I have visitors you know. I didn't expect anyone to just come waltzing  
through the door." He grumbled as he got up and dusted off his all black attire.  
"This is my house. You are?" I leaned against the wall and kept my eyes on him. For some  
reason I don't think he can be trusted. He smirked and walked up to me.  
"Damon Salvatore. Pleased to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it, never taking his eyes off of me.  
"Elena... Gilbert." I rolled my eyes trying to hide the blush that was blooming on my cheeks.  
"Ah, looks like I still got it." He cockily raised his eyebrows. It was actually kind of hot, but I shook my head  
and went to get my bag.  
"Why are you in my house?" I asked. How did he even get in? Oh yeah. The last humans that lived in it died in the late  
1800's. It wouldn't even be that hard to get in.  
"This house has been abandoned for years. I didn't think anyone would be coming back to it, but apparently  
I was wrong. Lucky me." He smirked as he looked at his wrists. I smiled.  
"Damon, how old are you?" I raised my eyebrow and stared at him. I really couldn't figure it out, since he seemed like a skilled vampire. He looked like he was in his early twenties, mid twenties at the latest. He had gorgeous sleek black hair, framing his blue eyes.  
They looked startling on such a pale skinned man, but it worked for him.  
"Let's see, probably 60 today. I was turned in the 70's. Trying to find out if you're a cougar?" In a flash he was  
only inches away from my face. "Because, for us vampire's, age doesn't really matter." He murmured in my ear.  
I flushed red and stepped back. He was looking at me with wonder; such a curiosity about me. He pushed a piece  
of my dark brown hair behind my ear. "I'm 200 today." I said quietly.  
"Elena, it's your birthday and you decide to come here?" He snorted.  
"I didn't really no where else to go, this is the house I grew up in. I thought it was time for a fresh start.  
A fresh start away from my sister." I looked down at my feet and then around the house. It was definitley a bachelor  
pad, that's for sure. Every kind of video game console was in front of the tv. Around the corner it looked like  
there was a pool table. I hadn't seen upstairs yet, but honestly I was kind of scared.  
"You have a sister? Is she as hot as you?" He smirked. I was seeing red. I could feel the veins under  
my eyes popping out. He stepped towards me, with an apologetic look in his eyes.  
"Don't ever bring her up again, Damon." I spun around on my heel and went to sit on the couch.

1813

"Sister, we have to go! Someone's gone mad. We need to get out of here!" I exclaimed as I pulled up the skirt  
of my dress. Her eyes looked blank. Her hair was half up and half down, framing her hazel eyes.  
Sometimes, people couldn't tell that we were sisters because she had caramel brown hair, hazel eyes and tan skin, while  
I had long dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.  
"Sister?" I touched her shoulder and she shyed away.  
"What Elena? Yeah, the towns burning so what? They just tried killing the vampires in the town. It didn't  
work though." She smiled.  
"Vampires? Jasmine, what are you talking about?" She had a weird look in her eyes. She looked oddly proud,  
but yet sad at the same time. She turned towards me and looked at me seriously. Vampires didn't exist. Did they?  
"Elena, I need you to do something for me. You have to promise you'll do this for me." Jasmine looked at  
me very seriously.  
"Whatever you need sister. What is it?" I was starting to get worried.  
"I need you to drink my blood." She looked directly into my eyes.  
I could never refuse my sister. No matter what.  
"Don't be afraid." She ordered me. She extended her fangs and wripped her wrist open.  
She then shoved her bloody wrist into my mouth. It tasted gross, but I kept drinking anyway.  
"That's good, sister." Jasmine took her wrist out of my mouth. Just then our father approached us.  
Apparently he didn't see what just happened. I quickly turned around and wiped my mouth off. Why did she  
just make me do that?  
"How are my two favorite ladies doing?" He smiled cheerfully at both of us. He then saw  
Jasmines wrist and stepped back. "Jasmine what happened to your wrist?"  
"Elena drank from me father! She's a vampire!" She cried. He whipped his head towards me and looked at me with sadness. He stared at me for a long time, and then at Jasmine. It seemed like he couldn't believe what was happening. He then took a wooden  
staff out of his coat pocket and walked towards me. Why did he have a staff?  
"No daughter of mine is a vampire. You're nothing to me. " He glared at me as he grabbed me and shoved the stake through my heart.  
Jasmine bent down, and smiled.  
"Sister, why?" I choked. I couldn't breathe.  
She whispered in my ear, "Because, if I'm going to be immortal then so are you."  
Then the darkness came.


	2. Come Home

I guess I was throwing stuff around the living room as I unpacked my single dufflebag. I saw all of the clothes  
strewn about the room, and sighed as I sat on the floor.  
"Knock knock." Damon said as he walked in and sat next to me. I moved away. He sniffed his armpits and crinkled his nose.  
"Do I smell or something? I can't be that bad to sit by." He flashed me a smile. I hated how  
handsome he was, I really did. Especially now.  
"No you don't smell.." I trailed off. He scooted closer to me and threw his arm around me.  
"Well what's wrong, my dark cougar Elena?" He tilted my chin up. I smiled but looked away.  
"My sister is just a really touchy subject." I said. I told him about her turning me into a vampire.  
When I was done he looked at me stunned.  
"That's funny, because that's pretty close to what my brother did to me in the 70's." He mumbled.  
"Really? I'm so sorry." I put my arm around him and hugged him. He got really stiff but let me hug him anyway.  
"Yeah, needless to say, me and my brother haven't spoke since." He glared off into the distance. I  
wonder what happened between the two of them. Probably something as annoying as what happened  
with me and Jasmine.  
"If we ever see them again, maybe we should set them up. They sound like they'd be a good match." I tried  
to lighten the mood. He smiled, but in a pained way.  
"Yeah, they sound like they'd be perfect for each other." He looked down at his hands. Then he jumped up and pulled  
me up with him. "Elena, it's your birthday. You're 200. Why not go celebrate?" He threw my leather jacket at me.  
"Damon, I'm sort of new here again. I don't have friends or anything." I hesitated. I knew exactly what kind  
of celebrating he had in mind by the devilish look in his eyes, but I just turned everything back on. It will be  
so easy to fall back into vampire mode if I feed a lot.  
"Elena, live a little." He rolled his eyes and shut off all the lights. "Let's go." He commanded.  
-

"Damon, what are we doing here?" I sighed at the innocent teenagers in the forest. Partying and drinking,  
which means they would be much easier to compel, and much easier to make their death look like an accident.  
I couldn't do this. I wanted to be normal, and almost human again. What if someone from Mystic Falls was here?

"Elena, we're 100 miles outside of Mystic Falls. You won't ruin your reputation, just yet. Live a little."  
It's as if he was reading my mind. He waltzed over to a petite blonde and compelled her. Leave it to him to go for the blonde. I felt a stab of jealousy pinch at me. He made his way around the party and compelled everyone, and then returned to me.

"They're all set. Just let loose. I'd love to see you out of control." He wiggled his eyebrows. Little did he know, how easy it is for me to turn everything off.

I woke up, and my chest was sore. I tried to sit up but realized there was a stake inside of me. I was suppossed  
to be dead! I screamed and a hand came over my mouth. Someone ripped the stake out of my chest.

"Elena, calm down. You're in transition." Jasmine brushed a hair out of my face. She looked at me with worried  
eyes but her face showed no emotion.

I grabbed her head and snapped it to the left. I ran at full speed to my house. I was so hungry, and so very angry. I don't know what I was hungry for, but whatever it was I needed it now. I didn't want to feel anything so I stopped. It's like I just turned a switch off in my head. Wow, i really did not feel anything. What a weird feeling. I knocked on the front door of our house, and waited for someone to answer. I don't know why I ran here because I'm supposed to be dead, but there's no where else to go.

My father was the one that answered and when he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. His face grew very pale and his eyes were wide as saucers. There was a huge stain of blood all over my dark blue dress from where he had staked me. I stood there with no expression on my face. I really couldn't afford to feel anything for this man after what he did to me. He kept staring at me and then shut the door softly. I knew what he was going to do, so I climbed up the trees as fast as I could. It was so weird that I was up in the trees within seconds. All I wanted to do was go inside and eat, but I'd wait for him to come out. Sure enough, he ran outside with a wooden stake in his hand. How many of those did he have?

"Elena, you son of a bitch, come here and die like you need to!"

With supernatural speed, I jumped out of the tree, grabbed the stake out of his hands and threw it into the ground a few feet away.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Something smelled so delicious but I couldn't tell what it was. I needed it like I needed every bone in my body. I looked at my dad's hands and realized that he had cut a huge slice in his palm. Something was moving around in my face but I had never felt  
that sensation before.

"See this Elena? It's not food that you want. It's blood." He smiled evily as he stepped closer to me.

He put the knife back in his pocket and was holding something else. I hesitated and he took a drop of blood off of his finger and put it to my mouth, very gently. He looked at me with sadness as I licked it off. That is what I was craving. It tastes like strength, but like the sweetest pasty you could ever eat all in one drop. He took a smaller stake out of his pocket  
but I was quicker. I grabbed it as he was swinging it towards my chest. I snapped it and smiled.

"Sorry Daddy, but I think it's your turn to die." He screamed and I snapped my fangs down on his neck.  
The hot blood poured down my throat. It felt so good. The liquid strength was pouring into my body at such a fast rate, and I didn't want to stop. I drank until he was dry, and he collapsed onto the ground lifeless. I gasped for air and wiped my mouth off. I feel so energized.

"You don't have to worry about the rest of the family." I heard a voice from behind me. I looked and saw the caramel hair and piercing green eyes.

"I killed them so that we wouldn't have to watch them die slowly. I left dad for you so you could get the revenge  
you need." Jasmine winked at me. I turned and walked away.

"Don't walk away, sister. We can roam the world together. Won't that be fun?" Her eyes pleaded for me to  
forgive her. She reached for my hand softly, but i slapped it away.

"I hate you, Jasmine. I will never forgive you for dragging me into eternity with you. I'd rather  
die then spend all of eternity on earth, feeding from innocent people. Just let me leave." I walked away  
and she didn't follow. I heard her fall to her knees. Then she started to cry, and soon her sobs were out of range.

**********

I bit down on that little blonde bimbos neck. I knew that she would be my target the moment Damon flirted with her.  
This one was definitely tasty, even if she was an idiot. Good thing she wasn't conscious anymore. I growled and sank my fangs in  
one final time.

I spotted Damon out of the corner of my eye drinking from a young brunette, who was pretty much dead at this point. He finished and wiped his mouth off and I saw him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I really sucked the blonde dry and threw her to the side. We met in the middle where the campfire was still burning. The flames danced on his pale skin and made his dark hair glow.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Elena." He murmured as he wiped the remaining blood off of my cheek.  
"Why is that Mr Salvatore?" I cooed.

I was a lightweight when it came to blood. I always got dizzy fast, but nothing like this.  
"It might have been the fact that I was flirting with her when we first got here?" He stepped towards me. His breath was hot and still smelled like blood. A stream of blood ran out of his mouth but he didn't do anything about it, just let it drip down his chin. He held my gaze and smirked at me. I felt my eyes get red.

"Oh, do I still have some blood in my mouth? My mistake." He smiled evilly. This bastard. I was 200, but i didn't have THAT much control. He knew he was pushing it, and he loved it. I smirked as I stood on my toes and slowly licked the blood off of the side of his mouth. He moaned and clenched his jaw. I slurped the remaining blood off of his cheek and backed away.  
"There, now your face is all cleaned up." I smiled

"Gee, thanks." He muttered, clearly disappointed.  
"Anytime." I flashed him a smile. He looked at me again, but this time his eyes looked soft.

"You didn't really get out of control, did you?" He asked. I hesitated.  
"I got into it, Damon. I really did. I just think a lot when I'm feeding that's all." I said softly.

As if we were both thinking the same thing, we looked at the remaining two people sitting lifeless in front of the campfire.  
"One last feed for the night?" He asked as he extended his hand out. I blushed and took it.  
"I suppose we should finish what we started."I smiled.

We walked over to the remaining two girls and I sat down next to one of them. Damon immediately sank in to the pretty  
black haired beauty, but I decided to prepare my victim.  
"This might hurt." I warned the redhead. I sank my teeth into her wrist and something burned down my throat.  
I threw her arm back and I coughed and heaved. I fell onto the ground and knelt down, coughing into the dirt. I felt  
really dizzy, and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Elena!" I heard Damon's voice. I felt his arms around me and he pushed the hair out of my face.  
"Breathe Elena." I stared up into his eyes and tried to stop coughing. His arms were so comfortable, and I could just stare  
into his eyes all night.  
"I think you just had Vervain." He frowned at me. I was starting to get really limp, how could I be so stupid? The supernatural world wasn't so separate anymore, how could I not be prepared?

"Elena, stay with me." He gripped the sides of my face and looked at me.

"I am.. Damon I just need your blood. Just take me back to the house so we can feed. I don't want to get caught at this mass murder scene. Feeding off one another will help this go away faster." I whispered.

In an instant he had me on his back, piggy back style. I don't know how long he ran for, but I felt myself go unconscious about halfway out of the forest.

-  
"Elena, we're home." Damon touched my cheek softly. I opened my eyes and began to cough again.  
It was really bright out; he must have ran all night. Now I felt really bad. I realized I was laying on the ground in front of the house, apparently. What a nice place to put a girl, I snorted.

He whipped his head down to me and smirked. "What's so funny? You're dying. " He asked bewildered.

"Nothing, Damon just please help.." I croaked. I was getting really dizzy now. He was by my side in a flash, and he turned his neck towards my mouth.  
"Go." He murmured. His eyes looked distant, as if he was thinking about something else. I bit down on his neck, and out of all the experiences I had with drinking blood, nothing compared to Damon's. His was my favorite in the whole world, it was like every favorite thing of mine combined into his blood. It was pure magic. I felt his warmth all throughout my body, and I grabbed the back of his head. I played with the hair that was in my fist, and he nuzzled his head into my shoulder as I drank from him. He seemed to be softly moaning, but then something changed in him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. God, he tasted so good. He then snapped his fangs down on my neck, and I gasped in shock. No one had ever fed from me before, but I was glad that he did. I was starting to feel my entire body tingle; all of my emotions were getting out of control. I was breathing heavily and so was he. I could feel what he was feeling at this exact moment, and it scared the crap out of me. I started to moan and he disconnected from my neck. I pulled myself off of him as well. We stood there,breathing heavily and staring at each other. Did that really just happen?

"Let's go inside." He breathed heavily. He started walking towards the door, stealing glances at me from the corner of his eye.  
That really did happen. I smiled and followed him inside, glistening with sweat and blushing.  
But what we found inside is nothing we would ever be prepared for.


	3. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Yayyy. Thank you all for the reviews. Hehe. I'm kind of new at this if you couldn't tell so bear with me. Some chapters might be more detailed then others, longer/shorter, etc. I promise you guys will get some serious Delena action soon. :)  
swanqueen4055: first review ahh! :) thanks, glad you think it's cool.  
iansomerhaldersgirl: LOVE your name. hahah. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Chapter 2 definitely had a sweet moment, but you never know when even BETTER moments are coming. Stay reading!  
melissasomerhalder: I love your name too lol. Ahh, well be anxious no more because you're about to find out. Partay timee. Lol.  
Stay tuned!  
debbie1689: I was wondering if someone was going to catch that or not. Kudos to you! Haha. Your question shall be answered below. If you're familiar with the tv show you will understand perfectly. HINT- Think Katherine Pierce. **

"I think we got them pretty good." The black haired girl, April Young, stood up and wiped her neck off. She could not believe that she tricked a 200 year old vampire and pulled it off as well as she did.  
"He sure was hot, though. Don't you think so, Sage?" She gushed to the red head. Sage smirked.  
"I can't believe she didn't realize I was a vampire. Or him. How stupid could they be? Elena isn't  
even a new vampire. Dumb broad." She flipped her long red hair out of her face and stood up.

It had been about an hour since Damon had run off with Elena. They had sat very still though, in case they came back. They couldn't afford to be found out about, just yet. They finished wiping themselves off and changed their shirts. They definitely couldn't go back into town looking like they were the murderers.

"What was the point of this again?" April asked. Sage started dialing a number.  
"Hang on April, I have an important call to make. Why don't you inform the Mystic Falls Police that there was a mass murder 100 miles outside of town, by one of the vampires living in Mystic Falls?" Sage smiled and held the cellphone to her ear and sped into a distant corner of the forest. April began dialing 911 on her phone and sat down on the log, where Damon had just fed from her.

It all happened in slow motion. We walked into the house, feeling the sparks crawl through our skin from what had just happened. Someone yelled "Freeze! Mystic Falls Police!" The blonde was holding a gun. Damon and I exchanged a shocked glance. We need to tag team this, I thought.  
"I said freeze, dammit Don't make me shoot because I wont miss." She yelled. There was fear in her voice and her gun was trembling in her hands. Damon laughed and zoomed past the cop. The gun fired and wooden bullets crashed through the windows. Glass was shattering as Damon kept running around the living room at full speed. As she was distracted with chasing him, I grabbed the gun out of her hand and shot her multiple times in the leg. She cried out and pain and fell crumpled on the floor. Damon hissed with delight. "That's what you get for ruining my windows, bitch." He smiled evilly and snapped her neck. Suddenly, I felt arms around me and hot heavy breath. I spun around, and kicked the brown haired cop in the stomach. He flew back into the wall, making the paintings slide off, while the frames clanked on the hardwood floor. My fist flew into his stomach multiple times and I started to kick him. I then threw him into the wall again, and tore his shoulder open with my teeth. I felt strong arms around me again, but this time it was arms I remembered. I writhed against  
his grip, but I was ripped off of the cops arm and slammed into the couch.  
"Elena, you have to stop!" Damon shouted. I hissed out of reflex. He glared at me and still had my arms pinned down.  
"Elena, he's my friend. He was helping us." He whispered.

My eyes grew wide, and I stared at the young cop, sitting against the wall with his shoulder bleeding out of control. He was holding his stomach with one arm, and trying not to look at me. I looked up at Damon with tears pooling around my eyes. He released my wrists, and I walked over to the crippled guy sitting on the floor. I knelt down and looked him in the eyes. He had light brown eyes and looked like he could be in his late 20's, early 30's at the most. I tried to touch his arm softly, but he flinched and clenched his fist.  
"I'm so sorry. People used to sneak up on me all the time, so I thought the worst and let instinct take control." I said apologetically. I could feel Damon behind me.  
"Damon, who is this girl? All i did was try to help you out because I saw the cop break into this house, and then  
this chick-"  
"Elena."  
"Elena, attacks me like she hasn't had any blood for 500 years. Just to be clear, I'm no ones blood bag." Alaric  
furrowed his brows.  
"Alaric, she kind of just showed up here yesterday. This was her old house, and it's not really my place  
to kick someone out of their house. Before you get pissy with me, we can still get drunk and play pool. Hell, Elena will even join us." Damon smirked. I shot him a look and looked back at Alaric. There was blood everywhere. I had probably broken a few ribs when I vampire kicked him across the living room into the wall.  
"Alaric, I'm so sorry.. I didn't know." I started to cry because of how bad I felt. I don't even remember  
the last time I cried like this. Every time I'd get close to crying I'd just go feed. But I couldn't turn it off  
again. I knelt down to the floor next to him and cried on his shoulder for a few minutes. He seemed annoyed at first but then he tried to pat me with his bad arm. I heard his breath get sharp and I jumped up.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" I exclaimed as I wiped my eyes. Damon just stood there awkwardly, looking  
at the exchange between me and Alaric. He sighed, and then decided to speak up when I kept staring at him.  
"Elena, we need to cover our tracks first. You can heal Alaric if you just give him your blood. Let me go try to  
compel the entire Mystic Falls Police Academy, so we don't have the CIA or something busting through our doors for killing a cop."  
We all stared around the room at the same time. The blonde cop was on the floor lifeless, as a puddle of blood settled around her head. Shattered glass was all over the floor from the windows in the living room. There were bullets in the couch and in all of the walls, as well on part of the pool table. Hopefully Damon doesn't see that until later. The paintings on the wall were sprawled all across the house. I sighed and Damon opened the door. "I'll be back soon." He smiled grimly at me as the door shut, leaving a half dead Alaric on the floor next to me.  
"Okay Alaric, come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." I declared as I got up. Oh wait. He probably can't get up.  
He looks up at me and says, "Why don't you just give me your blood Elena?" He raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

I hesitated. I didn't like strangers feeding from me, but I guess I need to just get over that irrational fear.  
"Fine." I tore my wrist open with my fangs, and held it up to his mouth. He made a face of disgust at first, but soon I could barely pry my wrist out  
of his mouth.  
"Can you move?" I asked. Alaric shook his head. I walked back into the living room and grabbed one of the couch cushions  
and a blanket off of the footrest. I sat him up gently, moved his head onto the cushion, and covered him with the blanket.  
Soon he was snoring on the hardwood floor.  
-

After he had gotten done compelling the entire police force, Damon decided to go for a walk. Mystic Falls was beautiful  
this time of year, it was so warm and sunny. It was spring, and the trees were looking bright green, but since it was almost sunset  
everything had an orange glow about it. Spring had always been Damon's favorite season, until he became a vampire. Now the sun kind of irritated him. He tried hard to enjoy it still, but frowned at the thought of never experiencing spring as a human again. He was only 3 blocks away from house when he noticed a thin, tan girl walk up to him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so lost. Do you know where the Abandoned Gilbert house is? I've heard  
that Vampires lived in it or something, but I really wanted to tour it." She giggled and brushed her arm against his.  
Since when was his house famous? No one had ever come up to the house asking for a tour.  
"It's just 3 blocks away. It's not really a historical landmark though, it's actually my house." He narrowed his eyes and pulled away.  
"Oh really? I'm new in town and I really just wanted to go inside and see it. You wouldn't mind would you?" She looked at him  
straight in the face with something unreadable in her eyes. He shrugged. "Sure, why not." He started walking and she quickly hurried  
to follow him down the block. What kind of freak wanted to go into a house that Vampires lived in?

"Do you think we did a good thing, Sage?" April asked. Sage and April sat in a bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.  
"Pfft, who knows. All I know is that she promised to hook me up with one of her hot guy friends." Sage wiggled her  
eyebrows. "It's been wayyyyy too long since I've had some action." She cooed. April looked down into her cup of  
coffee. "When this is done, will you really lead me to my brother?" Aprils sparkling blue eyes looked into Sage's.  
"Yeah, kid. I already told you. Mama keeps her promises." She slurred. April really didn't like that Sage referred to  
herself as Mama. It kinda creeped her out. "You need to still get stronger as a Vampire, before you're even close  
to meeting your brother though." Sage waved her away and April left the booth. It was late, so she started  
to walk home. It was only a few blocks away from the bar. April never even wanted to be a vampire.  
She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and trusted a boy that she realized was a liar. She wished  
that she never got into this Supernatural mess they called Vampirism.

_She was laying on the grass at the park when she woke up. She had such a strong hunger, she looked right and left to see_  
_if anyone had some food with them. She just needed something to hold her over until she got home. She spotted a red head_  
_with long, fiery hair and decided to approach her. She felt like such a freak for asking a stranger for food, but she was just so hungry!_  
_She made it across the park way faster then she expected, and almost knocked the red headed lady over._  
_"Whoa, sorry about that. I didn't think I'd walk over here that fast. I was uh- just wondering if you_  
_had any food to hold me over until I got home? I'm so hungry." April blushed. Sage looked at her with such bewilderment,_  
_April almost considered walking away until Sage grabbed her purse and took out a thermos._  
_"Drink this kid, I think this is what you're hungry for." Sage said. She had a worried look on her face as she watched_  
_April gulp out of the Thermos. Blood was starting to run down Aprils shirt, until Sage ripped the thermos out of her_  
_hands._

_"Oh...I um. I'm sorry I must have gotten carried away." April grinned sheepishly._  
_"Come with me." Sage demanded. April followed her into a shaded area of the park. It was by a pond that stunk of_  
_duck poop, so hardly anyone walked over there._  
_"Do you know what's happening to you?" Sage asked very seriously. She wiped the blood off of Aprils face, and slurped it off of her_  
_finger. April shook her head._

_"I was just hungry." April said looking down ashamed._  
_"Of course you were sweetie. You just completed transition." Sage stated. April whipped her head up._  
_"T-transition? I can't be a vampire!" She yelled. Sage rolled her eyes._  
_"Will you shut up for just a second? The deeds already been done since I gave you my extra thermos full_  
_of blood. If you wouldnt've drank it, you would've died. So you're welcome." She stared at the young girl. She_  
_couldn't be more then 16. How horrible would it be to be turned at such a young age? Sage didn't even want to think about_  
_it. April stared at Sage with wide eyes._  
_"So I have to drink from people for the rest of my life?" April said softly._  
_"What's your name?" Sage asked_  
_"April Young." April answered meekly._  
_"April. I'll tell you what. I'll keep you safe for eternity, help you out with anything;_  
_if you just help me out with something. I'll teach you the tricks of the trade, keep you fed, and give you a place to stay. Sound good?"_  
_"I can't just leave my apartment..." April trailed off._  
_"Apartment? You mean you're on your own already?" Sage asked stunned._  
_"I'm 19 uh..."_  
_"Sage."_  
_"Yes, Sage. So I don't really need a place to stay. But I'll take you up on your offer with everything_  
_else. What do you need help with?"_  
_Sage smiled._


	4. Clarity

**Thank you for all the reviews, it really makes me think about things. Sorry about the sort of long wait, for this chapter. I've been so busy with school and tests, I just haven't had anytime for much of anything.  
MelissaSomerhalder: Yeah, April and Sage are an interesting duo to say the least. Glad you enjoyed it!  
Debbie1689: As bad as it sounds, that's kind of what I was going to. I think in this chapter, you'll see a different side of Elena though. Yes Sage and April are vampires. Hmm as for the girl you shall find out shortly. :) Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy may make an appearance, but I'm a little undecided at the moment.  
Here's Chapter 4, it's kind of short but believe me it's juicy ;)**

Damon and the blonde approached the front door. She stopped and stared at the house; the bricks on the front had faded dramatically  
in color, some of the windows were still smashed into pieces, and there was broken glass everywhere. She looked  
at Damon with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah." Damon smirked. He looked at her and continued, " I swear it usually doesn't  
look like this." He stared into her hazel eyes, but they were so empty he couldn't read what she was feeling.

He walked through the threshold and turned to face her. She was still studying the house as if she hadn't seen it in years.  
"Coming?" He asked.

She looked up surprised, obviously caught in a daze and walked in. Elena jumped up from her seat and walked to the front hallway.

"Damon you're seriously bringing people in here when it looks like a-" Elena froze mid sentence. Her eyes grew wide at the tan skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Elena. Miss me?" Jasmine stepped forward.

How could he do this to me? I thought angrily as I stared at Jasmine standing next to him. She kept looking at him  
like he was hers or something, glancing over at him as if he was her property. Damon stood there staring at me; his eyes wide,  
and filled with worry. I walked up to her calmly.

"What do you want, Jasmine? Why are you even here?" I snapped.  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her. How did she even find me? I made sure that I was untraceable back when she turned me. I made sure  
that I got as far away from here as possible. It really was a stupid move to come back home.

"Elena, I came to make peace with you. You're stuck here for all of eternity anyway, just get over it already." She rolled her  
eyes.

I grabbed her neck and shoved her into the wall.  
"I'm stuck here for all of eternity because of you, Jazz. I never wanted this!" I screamed and slammed her through the wall.

She threw me off of her, and slammed her fist into my chest. I flew backwards and at this point I was on the ground outside.  
I had just crashed through the remaining hallway wall by the front door.

"Remember, Lena. I was a vampire before you were. Don't mess with the elite." She smirked.  
I punched her in the jaw and grabbed her by her hair. I ripped a few strands straight from her scalp, and she tried to grab my arm to flip me.  
I evaded her and grabbed her stomach from behind and slammed her on her back, and started kicking her. Out of no where, I was slammed on the grass while Jasmine got up.

"Elena, stop! She's your sister. You have to remember that, Elena. She regrets it, and all she came here for was  
to rekindle your relationship. She's the only sister you are ever going to have. Just tell her how you feel, you might  
as well since she's the only family you have left." Damon wiped the blood off of the top of my eyebrow as he breathed heavily.

His eyes didn't hide his emotions as well as he thought they would, i could still see the worry streak through his iris'. We stared at each other for a long time and he brushed my hair out of my face. His hand lingered on my cheek and i sighed. Maybe I could forgive  
my sister, as long as he just stayed right here.

"Um, Damon. I need to get up." I smirked.

He jumped off of me and leaned against the wall outside, never taking his eyes off of me. I pushed my long hair back, and walked up to Jasmine; who was dusting off her clothes.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. You turning me into a vampire was never what I wanted. I never wanted this, but here I am back in  
Mystic Falls. I couldn't feel anything after what happened, so I turned everything off. I didn't know how to let  
you in again.I figured no family was good enough." Tears were already running down my cheeks. I hadn't cried with my sister in over 200 years.  
She looked at me apologetically and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Lena. I should have never dragged you into this."  
We hugged each other outside for a long time. When I looked up Damon was still there, staring at me. But he had a distant  
look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something from a long time ago.

After Jasmine had went to bed, I was walking down the hallway to the stairs when I felt Damon come up next to me.

"Come with me." He mouthed in my ear. He took my hand and took me back into his room. Even though I had been living here  
for a few days, I still hadn't been in his room. In fact, I had never been in any boys room. I was a virgin as a human,  
and I never had sex as a vampire. I just killed aimlessly until I was tired, and then I would pass out somewhere.

We walked into his room, and it was all black. No surprise there. There was a picture on his nightstand, it seemed like  
it was really old. I picked it up and saw him get stiff out of the corner of my eye.

It was him and another boy, with dark hair and green eyes. They had their arms around each other and they were smiling huge. They looked like they were best friends, but I just set the picture back down and sat on his bed. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the picture.  
But then again what did he want to talk about?

"What is it, Damon?" I looked up at him. There was something off about him, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.  
He sat down next to me, and put his hand over mine.

"Do you remember the other day, when we fed from each other?" He asked. Oh my. Of course I remembered.  
"How could I forget?" I asked puzzled. He moved closer to me, and cupped my face.  
"Did you feel what I felt?" His lips were just inches away from mine. I shuddered.

"If you felt like fire, and I felt like ice then yes, I felt it." I whispered.

"How do you feel right now?" He murmured.  
"Like ice." I whispered as I looked into his blue eyes.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips into mine.  
I grabbed a fist full of his hai,r and leaned his head back. I wrapped my legs around him and started to kiss him  
passionately. He moaned as he used both of his hands to grab handfuls of my long brown hair. He stared at me with such  
hunger, and after staring at each other for a few seconds, we slammed into each other with passion. I was kissing his neck, and he was  
tilting his head back as I traced my tongue down to his chest. I started kissing his chest softly, and he just lost it.

He ripped his shirt into two, and threw it on the floor. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. I was breathing heavily  
as he laced his tongue with mine, and he finally moved down to my chest. He ripped my black long sleeved shirt off, exposing  
my black lace bra. He growled and picked me up, and he moved my legs around his waist again. I growled and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't growl at me, Elena." He whispered as he slammed me against a wall. I was feeling daring.  
"Or what? You'll unleash your fire on me?" I breathed heavily, never leaving his eyes. His eyes turned  
red and his veins surfaced all over his cheeks. He had a devilish grin on his face which I had to admit,  
I was getting really aroused about. He leaned his head back, and exposed his fangs and slid them into my neck like butter.

I moaned out in delight and dug my nails into his back. He groaned and sunk his fangs in deeper. Everything I was feeling  
right now was so euphoric. I couldn't see anything but him and his heart, which I didn't understand how it was possible. I could see his heart clearly though, It seemed like it was so bruised but quickly the image of his heart changed to just sparks. He could control what he showed me. I hissed and slid my fangs into his neck as well.

"What has you so mad?" His voice echoed through my head. Whoa. He really was inside me.  
"Show me what's hurt you." I said back worried. I dug my fangs into him deeper when he didn't listen, and he finally  
showed me again.

It was his heart, blackened, but then a picture of that boy on his nightstand came into view.  
That boy with a girl, a girl that actually looked a lot like me. I didn't question it, but then he showed  
the girl coming to Damon at night, telling him that she loved him and not the other guy.  
"It was all a lie." He said grimly.

He showed me the girl with the green eyed boy, running away from  
something and then the picture faded.

"I promise I wont do that to you." I echoed through his head. I slid my hands up his back softly, and he moaned.

"Elena, I want you." He groaned as he pulled at my hair.  
I wanted him too. I ripped his pants off and he ripped my bra off at the same time. He slid my pants off and he carried us to the bed, never disconnecting our fangs from each other.

He got on top of me but this time, I could feel something entering inside me. I moaned and he thrust it inside of  
me harder and harder. It was so deep , but all I could concentrate on was Damon's hot breath in my ear. My body was rocking up and down as he was inside me in all senses. I felt something start to tingle down there and I moaned even sparks turned into fireworks and I orgasmed I heard it echo in his head and he moaned. I felt everything and this was way better then drinking from any human.  
I flipped him over and I rode him, making sure to ride him as hard and smooth as he did to me. He groaned and couldn't  
stop orgasming inside of my head.

"Damon." I moaned loudly and he flipped us again, this time disconnecting our fangs from  
each other. He thrust himself inside of me and looked into my eyes. We were both really pale since we had lost so much blood.  
His eyes were so bright and blue and he held me so close to him as he was inside me physically. I arched my back and moaned  
and he kissed my breasts and all the way up to my jaw. I kissed him softly and he finished up, and collapsed next to  
me. He opened his arms and I crawled in between them. He was petting my hair as he looked down at me.

"I don't know what brought you back to Mystic Falls, but I hope you stay." His tone was serious now.  
"I'm going to stay, Damon. I like you, and I want to be with you." I blushed. I had never told a guy I liked him  
before. He smiled, which was very rare for Damon. "I want to be with you too, Elena."


	5. More Than A Memory

**This one is a ****really short one. IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Just to inform you all. Thank you to my new readers, followers, reviewers, etc.** **You all make me feel special :') Like I said, I love reviews so don't hesitate to tell me what you think**

**Kaathrynn(hope i spelt that right): Oh if only it were that easy sweetie. ;) Love the reviews you gave me! Hope to hear more from you**

Jasmine opened the window in the guest bedroom. She was happy that she had finally rekindled things with her  
sister, but she still had some other business to attend to. She jumped out, and landed quietly on the front lawn  
below.

"Boo." A flaming red head stepped out of the shadows. Jasmine smiled.  
"You sure came fast." Jasmine smirked.  
"Did you drop the bomb yet?" Sage asked. She twirled her vibrant red hair around her finger and stared down at her phone. Jasmine  
rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't. I figured that it'd be a little too soon for that. Elena kicked the shit out  
of me for just walking in the door." Jasmine cringed. She had no idea her little sister was that strong, but a lot  
changes in 200 years.  
"We had a deal." Sage gritted her teeth. Jasmine clenched her fists and glared at her.  
"We still have a deal. Just be patient for once in your life Sage. Things will go smoothly when the time comes."  
"We don't have time for patience, sweetcheeks. I'm on a schedule." Sage grinned.  
"Fine. Everything will start today then." Jasmine sighed.

Damon opened his eyes when the sun poured through the room at dawn. Elena was sleeping on his chest still, and he started  
playing with her dark silky hair. He kept running his fingers through her hair and smiling. Was he going to make the same mistake  
that he made with his ex? She was somewhat similar to her but different at the same time. She was strong and feisty,  
but Elena cared for him in a way that his ex never did. Every time he becomes happy though, something falls apart.  
How could he give himself to anyone else ever again? How could he move on from what the people in the past did to him?  
How could he possibly not compare his past to his present? Elena sighed and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine. How long have you been staring at me?" He winked at her and climbed on top of her. She gasped  
in delight and he kissed her. He felt her soft skin under his button up shirt, and ran his hands over her breasts and  
up to her jaw.

"Mmmm. Not long. But we really should get up. Aren't you hungry?" She asked.  
"I know a good place to eat." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Damon, we should have some actual human blood first. I'm starting to feel weak." Elena kissed him on the cheek and got  
out of bed.  
"I'll go get us breakfast." She turned around and winked at him as she walked out.  
*****

I was walking out of the room and downstairs when Jasmine startled me. She raised an eyebrow at my attire(well, lack of)

"I didn't know you had it in you, sis." She patted me on the back and smiled. I'm sure I turned bright  
red as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed two blood bags, and turned around. Jasmine was still standing there  
tapping her foot.

"What?" I snapped.  
"Spill. Who is this guy, and how did you even meet him?" She raised her eyebrows at me as if I knew something.  
"He was in here when I got back. I didn't really want to kick him out."  
"Clearly." She smirked.  
"Can I go now, Mom?" I rolled my eyes and slammed my right shoulder into her playfully as I walked upstairs.

She threw the blood bags out of my hands and tackled me to the ground. I kicked her off of me and saw that she was  
holding a needle in her hand. I yanked it out and squirted all the liquid out.  
"I knew you didn't just come back here for no reason." I glared at her with my fangs barred.  
"You should have just let me knock you out while I could. It's gonna get ugly." She said.  
I slammed her into the wall. "Why is it going to get ugly? Huh? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill  
you right now you stupid son of a b-"

I was thrust backwards by a man with light brown hair and green eyes. He had thick eyebrows, and he was hissing at me.  
He held my wrists firmly against the wall. He looked down at me in Damon's shirt and smirked.  
Another girl walked in and looked at me as she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. Whoa.  
Whoever that was looked exactly like me.

"Jasmine who the hell is that?" I looked over at her.  
"Katherine, charmed. Although, I thought you would know how to dress yourself by this age?" Katherine up and  
downed me once and returned talking to Jasmine, "So this is my long lost sister? What a whore." She smirked.

I dug my nails into the mans wrists and he yelped out in pain. I slid out as his hand released me and grabbed  
Katherine by the hair. I spun her around and snapped her neck.

"Who's the whore now?" I kicked her over to the side.  
I looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Damon standing there as if he's seen a ghost. I followed his gaze down  
to the man crossing his arms. After what I had just did to Katherine, it was clear that he wasn't about to try to pin  
me down again. They were both staring at each other. Damon looked at him with such a powerful hatred in his eyes.  
"Hello brother. We meet again." The green eyed man stated.  
"Stefan." Damon spat.  
"What the hell is going on here Jasmine?" I spun around and looked at her. She was standing there calmly.  
"Elena, you got mixed in with the wrong crowd is all I can say."She stated. I stared up at Damon, who was looking  
guilty about something.  
"Damon,what's she talking about?" I asked. What was happening? I didn't understand what exactly any of these  
people were doing here. Why was Stefan here? What did they want with me and Damon?  
"Elena, I don't know what they're talking about. But I admit,I knew about your sister coming here. When she walked up to  
me in the park, she told me who she was after awhile. I'm sorry for getting you into this." He looked away pained.  
"So I guess me getting screwed over by the people I care about is just going to be a normal thing." I stared around  
the room. Damon's face got soft and he started down the stairs toward me. Jasmine just stood there with a hard look  
on her face. She never showed emotion, and she never would. All she cared about was herself. I started to stare  
at one of the wooden pillars holding the stair railing up.

"You know, I should just make this easy on everyone." I studied everyone around the room. Katherine was still passed  
out below me, Stefan showed no emotion just like my sister, and Damon's blue eyes were fierce with determination  
and worry. I flew over to the stair rail, grabbed the wooden pillar and shoved it into my chest.

"Will I ever get to meet my brother, Sage?" April pleaded. Sage was opening up a bottle of some unknown liquid.  
"Hey what is that?" April came closer. Sage snapped the lid shut and threw it in her bag.  
"Nothing you need to know about." Sage stated. April pouted and she continued.  
"Look kid, I have to go. There's something really important I need to do with this and it's just going to be a few hours or so. I promise,  
when this is all over you'll meet your brother. I'm a woman of my word." She stared seriously at April. April pushed her dark hair behind her  
ear and sat back down on the couch in their little apartment. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey, I know you told me not to come until later, but there was something I needed to tell you." Bonnie said. Bonnie had become good friends  
with Sage and April a few months back.  
"Well go, I don't have all day." Sage tapped her heels on the tile.  
"That isn't going to get rid of the bond." Bonnie stated.  
"Okay, what will?" Sage snapped.  
"You're going to need me physically there so we better go now before things get too ugly and we miss our chance. Oh and we're going to need April there too." Bonnie explained.  
Sage looked over at the young girl and sighed. April jumped up trying to hold in her excitement.  
"Come on. This isn't going to be pretty." Sage said. They all walked out of the apartment into the blinding sunshine.


End file.
